Chi wo tabe nasai: Abyss
by PyromaniacBlackWings
Summary: 110 years ago during Kisuke and his groups's escape, they had a little help from a friend. A friend who's now in trouble and doesn't even know it. It's up to the Vizards, Soul Society, Kisuke, Tessai and Ichigo to save him. Ulqux HP TxGrim DarkIchixIchigo
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Shiroi doragon tentei = White dragon lord.

BTW The pairing is UlquiorraxTakeshi(HP)xGrimmjow... I'm not sure how i'm going to swing that. God help me .

*****

The sky was bright, glistening down on the houses below. The wind blew softly, disturbing the tree's and most things that weren't held down. This calm scene betrayed the chaos below. After the supposed crimes Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi, the soul reapers betrayed them and brought them before Central 46, the governing body of the Soul Society. Now, after Yoruichi Shihoin's interference and release of the prisoners, the guards tried to chase after them, black robes moving against the wind. Their path was halted as a shadow slid in their path wearing the white haori of the captains but over the heart of the white fabric was the sign of the royal guard, the same sign was on the back, though underneath of that was the traditional soul reaper outfit. His black hair was pulled into a high ponytail, the fringe a side cheekbone length one, hiding the oddly coloured eye. The eye he had hidden was as reds as blood and the other was just as strange, a deep purple. At his hip was a single katana, it's guard was a diamond shape with an oriental dragon resting around it, its head resting on the claws. The actually blade was as black as ebony, as was the hilt, all save the white dragon along the blade. He swung the sword lightly, his grip tightening as the white gleamed brightly against the black.

"W-what is this?!" A soldier with dark eyes stuttered. The central 46 all turned towards him at that and studied the figure in the doorway.

"Captain Takeshi, why are you here?!" One of them shouted. "Move, before they get away!"

Takeshi smiled, bringing his hand up to rub at his neck. "Sorry but I cannot allow you to do that." He held his sword out and murmured with a grin. "Hunt for blood, Shiroi doragon tentei." The sword glowed, the dragon on the blade coming to life and bleeding out of the sword, the white dragon moved towards Takeshi and rested on his face, opposite the fringe, the dragon seemed to sink into his skin and become a white tattoo, both of his eyes turned as black as night and his sword changed, the sword, as he flicked it, spewed out a black liquid which splashed on each of the guards. They all blinked and didn't expect it as the liquid began to seep inside of their skin.

They writhed as if trying to get something out of their skin, the skin where the black liquid had seeped in began to split vertically, bursting open in showers of blood. Takeshi brought up his sword and caught the showers of blood on it, the blood fading into the blade. As the blood hit the blade it yanked itself from Takeshi's hands and hit the ground, the blood that the blade absorbed turned the ground red and just like that the people who weren't already dead as well as the corpses all sank into the red abyss screaming all the way.

Takeshi gripped his sword and pulled it from the ground, the red slipping back into the sword. The white dragon tattoo, which was for another attack which he didn't need to use, flew back to the sword, curling back around the black blade. Takeshi slid the sword away and tensed as he felt the hum of kido.

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six. Bakudo 61, Rikjokoro." Six thin beams of light slammed into Takeshi's midsection, the captain jerking with the impact. Immediately he set about breaking the kido, but he was too late as a second later the same voice called out, "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat! Bakudo 9, Geki." A red light surrounded Takeshi and his struggled immediately stopped as he was paralyzed twice over. Takeshi's eyes were wide as he watched the captain of the 6th division, Ginrei Kuchiki, come around and frown sadly at him.

"Gin..rei!" Takeshi managed to murmur, anger in his eyes. "W-why?"

"You broke the law of the soul society. My grandson's friend or not, I cannot allow you to run free. Byakuya will not know of this, I will tell him a different story. Do not try and go near my grandson for I will kill you myself should you try." Ginrei said, nodding at some people behind Takeshi who grabbed him. "Central 46, what is your decree, what shall we do with the traitor?"

One of leaders leaned forward, his voice booming throughout the hall. "His zanpakuto will be sealed and he will spend 100 years in prison and after that sentence has been completed, he will have his memories falsified and be forced to live in the human world, put into a gigai that changes his appearance. This way, nobody will ever find him." The man smirked down at Takeshi who, while horrified, was smiling, his gaze partly turned away towards the exit.

"Take him!" Another snarled.

"I'm glad you got away, Kisuke. I can only hope that you have the sense to stay away." Takeshi grinned, a wide grin with all his heart in it as he studied the old, power hungry men "You will not be in power forever, one day someone will kill you all and when they do, you'll hear me laughing inside this chamber." He stopped speaking as he was dragged away and began to laugh. The laughter seemed to echo inside central 46's heads and to sink into the walls, putting cold fear in their hearts.

***

_**108 years later,**_

_**Soul Society (Saving Rukia arc.)**_

Sure enough, a long, long while later as Aizen and Gin slaughter the entire of Central 46, blood flying beautifully through the air in streams of glistening red, that same haunting laughter echoed through the area. Aizen halted in his slaughter, using his foot to pin the down last of members. He looked over at the startlingly serious Gin and smiled a wicked smile before pulling up the petrified Central 46 member and pushing him against the wall with a hard shove, his brown eyes glistening with cold malice.

"What's that all about then?" Aizen murmured to the trembling man, a soft smile on his face, belying his true nature.

"T-the curse! I-it came true! Takeshi said that we would all die someday, h-he said that when that day came, we would hear him laughing. I-I never believed it but it came true!" The man began to get hysterical, shaking and whimpering. Aizen's nose crinkled as the putrid scent of urine overtook the somewhat comforting, or at least comforting to his twisted mind, scent of death.

"Disgusting pest." Aizen hissed, killing the man easily with a slice of his beloved sword and throwing the dirty body away from him. "Now then, Gin. Why don't we go and find out just who this Takeshi is. He sounds interesting." Aizen, with Gin following him, slowly exited the chamber and went towards the library, that same laughter following him.

"I like the sound of this person, Aizen. Perhaps he could join us, if he still lives." Gin said softly, Aizen whistling jauntily as he walked away from a mass murder that would change the Soul Society.

***

_**2 years later**_

_**Urahara's shop**_

_**(Just as Ichigo is training with the Vizards.)**_

The little living room was surprisingly full even though it was night time. Byakuya and Ichigo as well as the Vizards were all sitting in the living room. The three captains all sat away from the Vizards, though they didn't seem to mind their presence, the Vizards too were avoiding the captains. Ichigo sat silently between the two, his eyes cast downwards as his plight was revealed. Not Vizards, not Soul Reaper, not human and not normal, just in the middle of them all. He couldn't be Vizard because all of them were originally Soul Reapers, Ichigo was originally human. He seemed to shake off his problems though and looked up at Kisuke who was studying him with surprisingly understanding eyes. The blonde ex-captain took off his hat and placed it on the floor, rubbing a hand over his face and sighing.

"Shinji, Byakuya and everyone else. I'm sure you remember Takeshi." The name struck a chord in the two, the two jerking in surprise and focusing on Kisuke's sad face.

"Wait, who's Takeshi?" Hiyori shouted, her expression that same dark scowl. She was ignored. Shinji seemed to be trembling, his blonde hair draped over his face and his hands coming up to cradle his head.

"I had forgotten all about him. I can't believe that I forgot." Shinji's voice was uncharacteristically gentle. "Takeshi was my friend from before I knew any of you, he used to be a Captain but he was promoted to the Royal guard. I still saw him a lot. H-he taught me a lot of stuff, he was my best friend. No, he is my best friend." Shinji's head shot up and he fixed a piercing look on Kisuke.

"What about him?" Byakuya's voice cut over all of the noise and Shinji turned to him with surprise at the icy cold tone he used. "My grandfather told me that he left one day without a trace and nobody had seen him since. Why bring me here for that scum?"

Urahara smiled a soft smile. "Takeshi was also my friend, a good friend at that." Urahara seemed to snap out of it and lifted his head with a grin. "Byakuya, your version of events is not quite true. I have only found this out yesterday, I-I didn't know." Urahara glanced out of the window. "Tessai, do you remember what happened when Yoruichi broke us out of Central 46?"

Tessai, who was sitting silently behind Urahara, nodded. "Nobody came after us, I remember that we were all ready for a fight for a lives but nobody came. At the time we didn't question it but now that I think about it.." Tessai's face froze. "Are you saying that-?!"

Urahara nodded. "After we broke out, Takeshi stepped in front of the doorway. He had been planning to rescue us if Yoruichi didn't succeed but she did so he blocked the only exit and betrayed the soul society to allow us to escape." Urahara stopped for a moment, watching Shinji's reaction. "After we were safe in mine and Yoruichi's hideout and you woke up, we all went to get out of the Soul Society. Remember that we had no trouble getting out?" Urahara's face split into a hollow smile. "Takeshi had gotten captured but soon got out again, he was only 2 metres away from us, fighting off the guards who had come to capture us."

**Memory**

Takeshi grunted as a sword sliced through his arm leaving a fiery ache in its wake. He ignored the pain though, focusing half of himself on fighting, the other half monitoring Kisuke's progress out of the gate. He felt their presence disappear and smiled, prepared to accept his fate.

**Memory end**

"But that's not possible, Grandfather told me that-" Byakuya tried to dissuade the truth but it was futile, in his heart he knew.

Urahara turned to him. "Ginrei Kuchiki was the person who captured him both times." He said simply.

Ichigo, who had been silent up until now. "So what are you saying? Where is he now?" He murmured, his voice low and carefully controlled.

"After being imprisoned for 100 years, 10 years ago he was taken to England, his memories erased and his appearance changed. We need to find him. Not only to repay him but because he will help us win the war this winter." Urahara stood. "He saved us, now its our turn to save him."

"How will we know where to find him though?" Hachi spoke up.

"That's simple, he's known now as Harry Potter and a lot of people in England know where to find him." Urahara smiled. "So, who wants to come with me?"

**

**Authors Note:**

**Two things to mention here, I'm aware that the characters are out of character but there's a reason for that. Takeshi is their friend, plus there's a few secrets which need to be revealed. The other thing to mention is that I've been wanting to write a Bleach crossover for a while so I hope you like it. Reviewwww!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry James Potter had always felt as if he didn't belong, ever since he was young, as if where he was not wasn't _right _and as if.. as if he didn't fit inside his own body and that was the saddest part of all, even surrounded by friends and without a family but content as long as he and the Dursleys stayed well away from each other. Harry knew that something was being hid from him and he knew that he had a partner of some sort somewhere, he had always heard a voice in his head. It was faint and indistinct but it was there, a soothing presence like cool water on a raging flame, it helped ease his pain when something that he had once thought was Voldemort - but now understood that it was something else entirely- tore into his thoughts. From its distance, it could do no more than that but every now and again, in that place between sleep and awake, he made out a pure white dragon, not the bulky western kind but a thin and sleek eastern dragon with a tall white haired red eyed man next to it, the two looked alike, white with red eyes and a scar resting lightly where their hearts were

His dream has changed, dreaming of a red world strewn with corpses and sitting on top of the corpses was a mirror of him, gleaming white teeth shown as a wicked grin lit his features as he played with a glistening handful of red blood that he poured over the thousands of white skulls, splattering prettily across the white bone. When the dream ended, he shot up, trembling with fear and anguish but only that voice calmed him down, soothed his heart.

He heard the soft knock of a fist against the frame of the front door of the Dursleys home, he pushed off of the sink and headed downstairs, fully aware that the Dursleys would not move even if the door knocked. Harry gently opened the door, peering into the face of a tall blonde man wearing a white and green striped hat with a group of other men behind him. He tilted his head and smiled. "Hello, how can I help you?"

The hat wearing blonde grinned and nodded. "Yes, yes you can." A fist came flying towards him and he flew backwards, something in front of him falling, noticing that he was suddenly taller all of a sudden and that in front of him his body was crumbled. Flying towards him came a sheathed sword that he caught out of reflex, curling his hands around the familiar hilt and shaking as images prayed across his brain. The white haired man appeared, a smile curling his lips as he knelt down to his master.

"Kisuke! That was a bit dramatic!" The other blonde rumbled irritably, although he laughed. Next to him, a black haired man was near scowling but his eyes were soft and happy.

"I have waiting a long time, master." Shiroi murmured, turning towards the now familiar faces and smiling as his red eyes gleamed. "I appreciate this, Kisuke Urahara but this rescue is not yet over." Urahara looked confused and Shiroi lifted his hand and pointed over everyone's shoulder to the group outside, a group of self proclaimed light wizards stood with fierce expressions.

"You will not take him from here! Harry needs to save us!" Dumbledore called despairingly, his hand holding steady on his wand. Takeshi struggled up, using the sword as leverage as he rolled his shoulders, being in a gigai for so long hurt, especially one smaller than his original body. Takeshi didn't take a second to dwell on anything, instead he leapt forwards, drawing his sword and tilting the blade slightly, murmuring the phrase of release and the white dragon crawled up his face, resting next to his fringe and his eyes darkening to a deep black. He turned to the group behind him and shook his head as they prepared for battle.

"This is something I must do alone." He said quietly and with his old skills coming back to him, the battle began.

**

_**Hueco Mundo**_

_**Morning**_

Green eyes slid open, pale hands pushing the covers from his body as he stood up, yawning lightly as he smoothed down his black hair. Ulquiorra awoke easily, pulling of the simple white night clothes and changing into his normal outfit. He turned his head as he felt Aizen's reiatsu rear, Aizen's way of summoning them. It irritated Ulquiorra that Aizen treated them like dogs but Ulquiorra knew that, to Aizen, his opinion didn't matter all that much but then, his sense of loyalty was the only thing keeping him in this place. He had to repay Aizen for all he had done. Good and bad.

**

_**Kisuke Urahara's shop**_

_**12 hours after finding Takeshi.**_

The sun had set in the sky, everyone but Kisuke and his guests sleeping. Byakuya had disappeared but Shinji had briefly gone home but was content to perch lightly on the edge of the bed where Takeshi slept off the long day, his hand tight around the swords hilt, not releasing it for a second. After a century in prison and then a further 10 years of pain he stirred at the slightest sound and only when Shinji was near did he calm down at least a little bit. In the living room with Urahara the entirety of the Vizard's save Shinji sat nearly silently, listening as Urahara explained to them. Nobody noticed Ichigo standing silently in the doorway, watching them all with sad eyes.

Ichigo exited the house, sliding the door shut and resting lightly against the door, looking at the stars. His orange hair shifted lightly in the breeze and, with a soft, unheard goodbye, he jumped away into the distance, going from roof to roof as he flash stepped to the place where he found comfort, the river's edge. He sat on the edge, fingers drifting through the icy water as he slid deep into though, unawares that inside him, it was raining.

_**Ichigo's inner world**_

Zangetsu grumbled softly, looking upwards at the stormy sky, swinging around a version of himself in anger at his masters plight. He felt the sword halt and heard a loud clang as the sword was parried by Ichigo's hollow, know as Shiro by Ichigo and him, hummed softly.

"He's upset, huh?" Shiro murmured, gently pushing the sword away from him and walking to the edge of a building.

"Indeed, would you talk to him?" Zangetsu muttered lowly, wiping some rain from his forehead.

".. I guess." Shiro huffed, conversing mentally with Ichigo. '_King? What's wrong, what happened?_'

'_Why do you care?_' Ichigo snarled back at him, appearing in front of them. Shiro raised his eyebrow silently and Ichigo glanced down. '_…I'm lonely, that's all._' Shiro and Zangetsu shared a confused look but took it in their stride.

'_Lonely, king? Why would you be lonely?_' Shiro asked somewhat gently.

'.._ I guess its because I'm never normal. Not Shinigami, not human, not hollow and not even a Vizard. The Vizards are close and they have a history but I.. I'm just an extra and I guess I feel left out by everyone._' Ichigo seemed to get uncomfortable because he laughed a fake laugh and quickly made up for his cracked defence. '_I-ignore me, I'm just being stupid._'

Shiro and Zangetsu went soft, Shiro's eyes shining with sincerity. '_There is no need to be embarrassed besides, we are always with you._'

Zangetsu agreed. '_Yes Ichigo, we will not leave you._' The bond between zanpakuto and master and hollow and master strengthened and the rain stopped as a smile, a rare thing for Ichigo Kurosaki, lifted Ichigo's lips. Unbeknownst to all, this was only the beginning of gaining a greater power.

**

**Hueco Mundo**

**Aizen smiled as Ulquiorra returned, the espada all listened to the report. Orihime Inoue was on her way to being under his control. This was the beginning of the end and soon the royals would get their comeuppance.**

*******

**Authors note:**

**A chapter a long time coming, sorry for the delay! I'm going to try to work on my neglected stories so after this perhaps a chappeh of blood moon!**


End file.
